A broken Hallelujah
by Fab91
Summary: Draco Malefoy, jeune urgentiste, commence une nouvelle garde de nuit aux urgences du très réputé Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Ce soir-là, il essaiera de sauver un fantôme de son passé. De-là, un véritable travail de reconstruction va s'entamer pour son cher patient, voir davantage ... Univers - Sans Magie / TW tentative de suicide/dépression/addiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tou-te-s !_

 _Alors, il s'agit de la toute première histoire que je publie. Je vais aborder des thèmes sensibles comme les tentatives de suicide, les dépressions donc soyez conscient-e-s pour votre propre protection de vos limites._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review._

 _Bisouuuus_

 _Fabinou._

 **Chapitre 1 : The Baffled King**

Le jeune Malefoy se regardait une dernière fois dans la glace. Dans quelques minutes, il allait commencer une nouvelle nuit de garde aux urgences de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il était alors dans sa dernière année d'internat en médecine d'urgence et traumatologiques hospitalières. Sainte-Mangouste était sans conteste, l'établissement hospitalier universitaire le plus réputé de Grande-Bretagne. L'hôpital combinait technologie de pointe et une pédagogie très efficace. Intégrer ce programme était sans aucun doute, pour le blond, l'effort de toute une vie et un rêve d'enfant qu'il réalisait en devenant médecin. Alors que son père aurait préféré qu'il prenne sa part au sein de la firme familiale, entreprise immobilière reconnue dans toute l'Angleterre, Draco avait décidé, avec l'appui de sa mère, de donner sa vie pour sauver celles des autres. Pour arriver à ce stade, le blond avait dû obtenir les meilleures notes possibles à ces A-Levels* ainsi que passer une des concours les plus sélectifs d'Europe après des mois d'études théoriques et intensives d'anatomie et de physique.

Paré de sa tenue habituelle d'interne aux couleurs émeraudes et de sa blouse blanche, le blond caressait délicatement le dessous de ses yeux bordés de cernes sombres. Ces dernières ne seraient qu'alourdies après la longue nuit qui l'attendait. Incidents domestiques, abus de substance plus ou moins licites et d'autres blessures inattendues allaient l'accompagner jusqu'à l'aube. Sans oublier évidemment le serment d'Hippocrate, Draco espérait que sa nuit serait davantage rythmée que les précédentes. En effet, dernièrement, les nuits avaient été plutôt calmes et le jeune docteur avait davantage été aspergé de vomi que d'hémoglobine. Les pensées du blond furent interrompues par l'entrée dans le vestiaire d'une jeune femme brune, qui interpella Draco.

« Tu viens ? Blaise est à deux doigts de s'endormir en remplissant les dossiers post-op »

Pansy fit un geste de la tête pour inciter son collègue à la suivre. Draco, Blaise et elle avaient passé leurs années de médecine ensemble, s'entraidant dans la dureté de ce parcours. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois collègues et en dernière année d'internat à Sainte-Mangouste. Cette nuit-là, Pansy et Draco étaient tous les deux de garde et allaient surement devoir boire quelques tasses de café pour tenir debout.

« J'arrive, Parkinson »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son ami et collègue l'appeler par son nom de famille. Pansy avait très vite cerné le blond lors de leur rencontre et elle s'était faite rapidement à ses réactions et agissements souvent froids et distants. Draco avait une carapace épaisse mais il savait passer outre lorsque ses amis en avaient besoin.

« On a une TS en chemin, prépare-toi ; »

Le blond fronça les sourcils pendant que la brune le laissa seul. TS. TS pour tentative de suicide. Il détestait cet acronyme. Selon lui, il n'agissait qu'une déshumanisation d'un acte de détresse ultime d'un être humain. Trop souvent, il avait l'impression que ses supérieurs et collègues vantaient l'esprit du médecin-robot. Or, pour Draco, être médecin c'est accompagner les patients. « Un esprit sain dans un corps sain ». Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Longtemps, le jeune homme avait hésité à se spécialiser en psychiatrie. Il avait même effectué un stage dans le service de l'hôpital, qui malgré les barrières psychologiques mises en place, l'avait grandement affecté. Le docteur avait rencontré, durant ces quelques semaines, des âmes brisés, des corps parfois abimés, recouverts de cicatrices à des endroits bien choisis. Certains étaient tellement jeunes et déjà si bousculé par la vie ou par leurs maladies. Loin des clichés, Draco avait fait face à une réalité douloureuse durant ce stage. Jamais, il ne l'oubliera.

A la place, il s'était dirigé vers la médecine d'urgence et traumatologiques. Très concrètement, il était le médecin qui prodiguait les premiers soins hospitaliers aux blessés ou souffrants. Cette spécialisation lui permettait une immense variété d'intervention. En plus de cela, il arrivait à Draco d'accompagner directement les services d'urgences sur place, afin d'intervenir le plus rapidement possible. Bien sûr, ce travail lui imposait un style de vie difficile. En effet, il devait jongler entre services de nuits et de jours, et cette instabilité était d'autant plus forte qu'il n'était pas encore médecin titulaire.

Une fois, ces pensées mises de côté, le jeune homme décida de se dépêcher. Il sortit dans le couloir immaculé et se dirigea vers les urgences situées au bout du couloir. Alors, il sortit par la porte et sortit une cigarette, la dernière avant le service. L'urgentiste distingua alors une grande silhouette affaissée contre le mur discutant avec Pansy.

« Bah alors Zabini, on m'a dit que tu as pris presque une demi-heure pour faire quelques points de sutures à un gamin ce matin. » s'amusa Draco, en serrant la main de son ami.

« Mais vous allez arrêter avec cette histoire ? » grogna Blaise « Il s'agitait partout et sa mère ne m'aid… »

Les mots du médecin furent coupés par le son lointain de sirènes d'une ambulance. Immédiatement, le blond écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur et, accompagné de Pansy, vers l'entrée des ambulances et voitures, située à quelques mètres. Une minute plus tard, l'ambulance s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un pompier qui les alerta de la situation.

« Homme de 26 ans, retrouvé les veines tailladées au couteau par une amie, très probablement une TS. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais on a réussi jusqu'à maintenant à contenir l'hémorragie avec des compresses. »

Le pompier, Ernie, était un habitué de l'hôpital. Draco l'avait plusieurs fois accompagné sur le terrain lorsqu'il était en service avec les pompiers ou les autres de services de secours. Le blond appréciait son collègue pour son professionnalisme et sa discrétion. Le jeune docteur Malefoy n'était pas du genre très loquace hormis avec ses quelques amis et collègues. Il n'aimait pas les questions et n'aimait pas en poser. C'était une équation assez simple qu'Ernie avait vite comprise heureusement.

« Très bien, merci Ern' » dit à toute vitesse Pansy pendant que Draco prit les choses en main

« il nous faut des compresses, des poches de O neg, et il faudra contacter le service psychiatrique. »

Le blond ne vit pas son amie froncer les sourcils en voyant le visage du blessé. Il était beaucoup trop préoccupé par les poignets du jeune homme recouvert par plusieurs couches de compresses rouges de sang. Ils s'occupèrent avec les pompiers à faire descendre le brancard et à se diriger de toute vitesse vers les urgences. Ce qui importait était de stopper la perte d'hémoglobine et d'en réintroduire dans le corps du patient. Les coupures n'étaient pas aussi profondes qu'on aurait pu redouter mais le très faible pouls du patient ne permettait d'être rassuré quant à la rapidité de sa prise en charge.

« Selon toi, quelle quantité de sang a-t-il perdu ? » demanda Pansy, qui regardait les pupilles du garçon.

« Au moins 1 litre, je dirais, son amie l'a trouvé alors qu'il y avait déjà une grosse flaque sur le sol. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu avec des torchons mais elle était totalement paniquée » répondit son collègue pompier. Les deux médecins se regardèrent, inquiets. Le corps d'un homme adulte contient à peu près 5 litres de sang. A partir d'une perte de 30% de la quantité sanguine, il peut y avoir de réelles complications.

« Et où est-elle cette amie ? » interrogea Draco.

Pansy regarda son collègue avec un regard soucieux avant de lui montrer avec même regard, la jeune femme se tenant à quelques mètres d'eux. Hermione Granger regardait avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Son chemisier était taché de sang et ses yeux montrait un état de choc certain.

Le blond eut alors un mouvement de recul en voyant ce fantôme du passé. « Granger, mais alors … »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Draco fut pris d'un léger vertige que sa collègue distingua très vite.

« On le met sous perfusion et on le recoud dès que l'hémorragie sera stoppée » décida Pansy en direction de ses collègues.

« Quel crétin… »

Draco avait grogné ces paroles dans sa barbe. Non pas pour désigner son patient, mais pour se critiquer lui-même. Lui qui détestait la déshumanisation des patients et la robotisation des médecins, il ne s'était même pas arrêté sur le visage et l'identité du sien. Il avait préféré agir sans savoir qui il traitait. Or, il se rendit compte très vite que la personne qu'il essayait de maintenir en vie n'était pas un inconnu, loin de là. En se reculant, il put observer délicatement le visage de celui qui était sur sa table. Les cheveux en batailles, des lunettes rondes demeurant au-dessus de son nez surplombant un visage si connu devenu si pâle.

Harry Potter gisait devant lui, entre ses mains.

*Équivalent au Baccalauréat Français


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tou-te-s !_

 _Déjà je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews ! Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à tant de réactions à ce premier chapitre. Surtout, à tant de réactions si encourageantes et bienveillantes. Certain-e-s ont pu cerner un rapprochement avec Grey's Anatomy. Je dois avouer être un grand fan de la série et de m'être inspiré du monde de la série pour ces premiers chapitres ! Aussi, beaucoup avaient l'air pressé de savoir quel était le lien entre Harry et Draco. Je vais disperser quelques indices un peu partout donc soyez vigilant-e-s )_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Fabinou._

 **Chapitre 2 : T** **he minor fall and the major lift**

Harry fut d'abord frappé par l'intense lumière blanche qui émanait de la pièce. Tentant de discerner l'environnement autour de lui, il fut incapable d'identifier quoique ce soit du fait de sa vue désastreuse sans ses lunettes. Le brun essaya alors de tâtonner de ses mains les meubles à ses côtés mais une fatigue et une impuissance immense l'en empêcha. Il laissa alors sa tête retomber sur son oreiller en essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Le vide. Ce sentiment qui l'avait rongé depuis des mois, des années et qui l'avait conduit dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Des larmes vinrent perler aux coins de ses yeux verts. Lamentable. Voilà le seul mot qui lui traversait l'esprit. Voilà huit ans qu'il avait sombré dans un tourbillon de brume, de pensées noires et de tristesse. Depuis ce jour-là. Le jour où tout a basculé. Il était passé en l'espace de quelques heures, du statut d'un garçon normal de 18 ans à un héros national qu'on reconnaissait dans la rue.

Des larmes tombaient lentement sur les joues creusées du jeune homme quand le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant doucement le ramena à la réalité. Des bruits de pas et une voix de femme qu'il ne connaissait pas résonna alors au sein de la chambre immaculée

« Monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda la voix qui s'approchait doucement du lit.

« Comme si je venais de tenter de me suicider. » répondit cinglement le jeune homme d'une voix blanche. « Vous pourriez me donner mes lunettes, docteur ? »

Le brun ne put pas voir les sourcils du docteur se froncer. Quelques secondes de silence s'ensuivirent, durant lesquels, Pansy scruta soigneusement le visage de son patient. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la table de nuit sur laquelle était posée les lunettes rondes de Harry. La jeune femme prit la paire de lunette et la posa délicatement sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Parkinson. Vous êtes actuellement à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste de Londres. Vous avez été admis vers 22 heures, après qu'une de vos amies vous ait trouvé inconscient, les veines tranchées. A votre admission, vous avez été pris en charge par moi-même et l'équipe des urgences. On vous a transfusé afin que votre corps retrouve les nutriments dont il a besoin pour sa survie » expliqua doucement la praticienne. « Du fait de la situation dans laquelle vous avez été trouvé hier soir, du témoignage de votre entourage et de ce que vous venez de me dire, j'ai demandé une consultation pour vous à notre service de psychiatrie qui pourra potentiellement aboutir à un transfert dans celui-ci. Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry n'était pas du tout attentif aux mots de la jeune femme. Sa vue étant revenue, il avait les yeux fixés sur ses poignets. Ces derniers étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de bandages. Son estomac se contracta en pensant aux futures cicatrices et à son geste. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

« Une consultation psychiatrique, oui » répliqua le brun. « Mes parents sont là ? »

« Ils sont arrivés peu de temps après votre admission. » répondit Pansy « Il y a également la jeune femme qui vous a trouvé avec un autre de vos amis. Je peux les faire rentrer si vous voulez. »

Le jeune homme ressentit une nouvelle émotion dévastatrice lui ronger les entrailles : la honte. Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder de nouveau ses parents, ses amis, son entourage dans les yeux après ce geste ? Une autre partie de lui voulait sentir les bras des personnes qu'ils aiment autour de lui, pour le rassurer.

« Je..Je veux bien s'il vous plait »

Le docteur Parkinson se dirigea alors vers la porte de sa chambre avant de s'interrompre devant celle-ci.

« Une dernière petite chose, Monsieur Potter. » dit-elle en regardant les yeux verts de son patient. « Vous allez avoir besoin d'autant d'aide qu'il vous faut. Votre famille, vos amis sont là pour vous, nous sommes là pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas seul, Monsieur Potter. »

Un sourire chaleureux vint rayonner le visage de la jeune femme avant qu'elle sorte de la chambre de son patient. Le brun se mordit la lèvre après les mots de son médecin. Alors qu'il essuyait doucement ses yeux humides de ses mains, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. D'abord, deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années entrèrent. L'un était grand et fin, ses cheveux étaient châtains malgré quelques mèches blanches, des cernes marquaient son visage fatigué. L'autre, légèrement plus petit, avait des cheveux longs et bruns. Remus Lupin et Sirius Black venaient de rentrer dans la chambre de leur fils adoptif. Les visages crispés et inquiets de ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger suivirent rapidement les deux hommes.

« Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes, vous avez vu un mort ou quoi ? » plaisanta Harry, feignant un sourire.

Cela faisait bientôt dix heures que Draco avait commencé sa garde. Celle-ci était définitivement assez inhabituelle. La prise en charge de Harry l'avait assez secoué bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, comme d'habitude. Il avait préféré s'occuper du remplissage des dossiers d'admissions aux urgences de l'hôpital. Compléter celui de Potter avait été très dérangeant. Il avait eu l'impression de revivre beaucoup de souvenirs de son adolescence au fur et à mesure qu'il remplissait le dossier du brun. Cependant, une question revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit du jeune docteur sans qu'il puisse trouver de réponses sensées. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Potter pour qu'il en vienne à cette situation ? Il n'avait pas osé s'adresser à Granger depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital malgré les regards insistants de cette dernière. Il n'avait pas non plus réussi à saluer Weasley lorsque sa tête rousse était apparue aux portes des urgences. Le blond fuyait son passé, ses blessures et ses fantômes. Il avait enfermé toute cette partie de sa vie au fin fond de lui-même. Aujourd'hui tout refaisait surface.

Pansy avait remarqué l'air soucieux de son collègue. Elle savait qu'il avait connu Potter personnellement il y a plusieurs années et évidemment, comme toute l'Angleterre, elle savait qui était Harry Potter, ce qu'il avait fait. Or, elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, qui reliait les deux jeunes hommes. Elle se promettait de trouver le chaînon manquant à cette histoire.

« Tu penses aller le voir ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau sur lequel Draco avait posé tous les dossiers.

« De qui parles-tu ? » répondit le docteur en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le dossier d'une vieille dame s'étant cassée le fémur en tombant dans ses escaliers.

Un silence lui fit face pendant que la brune déposa le dossier du fameux patient devant son collègue. Elle posa délicatement une main sur celle de Draco avant de s'emparer d'autres dossiers.

« De toute manière, je vais devoir changer ses bandages. » déclama finalement le jeune homme.

La réponse eut le mérite d'arracher un léger sourire au docteur. La brune allait peut-être enfin réussir à percer les derniers secrets de Draco Malefoy, l'homme au visage d'acier, comme elle aimait le surnommer. Que cachait le blond derrière ce regard gris et perçant ?

Blaise et elle avaient échangé de nombreuses théories autour de leur ami et collègue, autour de sa vie amoureuse, de son passé mais leurs questions avaient toujours été confrontés à un mur.

« Je vais faire mon tour de mes dossiers, on se retrouve pour le petit dej' » s'exclama Draco brutalement en prenant à son tour une dizaine de dossiers et en s'éloignant rapidement.

Alors qu'il faisait son traditionnel tour des patients, l'esprit du blond était ailleurs. Le médecin avait volontairement décidé de passer voir son ancienne connaissance à la fin de son cycle. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit la scène à laquelle il avait assisté en début de garde. Les poignets tailladés de Harry n'arrêtaient de venir en flash dans son cerveau ainsi que son visage pâle, insensible et inconscient.

Au bout d'une heure de tour de garde, Draco arriva enfin devant la chambre 31. Il resta, un instant immobile devant la porte en bois. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, le blond frappa et entra dans la chambre. Harry était allongé dans le lit, des couleurs étaient revenues sur ces joues. Au côté de lui, ses deux pères et ses deux amis d'enfance, qu'il connaissait.

« Excusez-moi, je vais devoir changer les bandages de Monsieur Potter » expliqua le blond.

En quelques secondes, les quatre visiteurs se levèrent et s'excusèrent en un bond en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, les deux garçons se regardèrent et en un sourire, le patient brisa la glace.

« Cette entrée ressemble vaguement à un rêve intime de mes 17 ans … »

Draco sourit et répliqua aussitôt à la répartie connue de Harry.

« Sans ces bandages, j'espère. »

Ils échangèrent alors un regard complice, presque enfantin. Un regard qui voulait tout dire. Alors, le regard gris du blond perça les yeux verts du blond. Quelque chose avait changé chez le brun en huit ans. Une question de Draco sonna alors comme une évidence.

« Toi aussi, il t'a pris ce jour-là n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard d'Harry vira vers la fenêtre, regardant dans le vide. Huit ans après, il était toujours prisonnier de ce qui s'était produit à Poudlard ce jour-là.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais. Je sais. Je sais. Ça fait très longtemps que j'aurai du poster ce chapitre. J'ai une année compliquée, disons. Maintenant, je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps devant moi donc je vais pouvoir écrire davantage.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !

Bisous,

Fabinou

Chapitre 3 : But baby I've been here before

Cela faisait une petite heure que le docteur Albus Dumbledore examinait avec précaution le dossier de son prochain patient. Il s'agissait d'un cas assez sensible et le psychiatre à la longue barbe blanche était arrivé une heure avant son premier rendez-vous afin d'être au point sur les détails et la méthode de son prochain entretien. Bien sûr, le nom de Harry l'avait interpellé. Qui ne connaissait pas le jeune Potter ? Son nom est resté dans les mémoires de toutes et tous depuis ce jour-là, il y a huit années déjà. Le rendez-vous allait bientôt commencer et la salle et le professeur étaient prêts à accueillir le fameux Survivant.

Dumbledore pensait que l'atmosphère de la salle d'entretien était aussi important que le comportement du praticien. Il était primordial que le patient se sente en sécurité durant ces quelques minutes de confession. Les murs de la pièce étaient couverts de grands tableaux de paysages maritimes en adéquation avec la peinture bleue présente sur les parois. Pleins de petits objets trainaient sur les meubles. Des petits bibelots, des microscopes, des livres anciens. Depuis son installation dans cette salle, le professeur avait pu finement observer des similitudes entre les patients attardant leurs regards sur les mêmes objets.

Lorsque son horloge indiqua qu'il était 10 heures, quelqu'un frappa la porte. Dumbledore se dirigea lentement vers sa porte, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec.

« Bonjour Draco, merci pour avoir amener M. Potter jusqu'ici. On se retrouve dans trente minutes. »

Le jeune docteur sourit au professeur tout en poussant le patient jusqu'au bureau du psychiatre. Il sortit très vite pour retourner à ses dossiers. Dumbledore s'installa de l'autre côté de son bureau. Pendant quelques secondes, il observa son patient manipulant avec minutie une petite représentation d'un phénix, un oiseau légendaire. Au bout d'un long silence durant lequel le jeune Potter avait visiblement oublié son existence, le vieil homme brisa le silence.

« C'est un phénix »

Harry fut si surpris d'entendre la voix du docteur qu'il faillit faire tomber le petit objet qu'il avait dans les mains. Il avait été subjugué par sa couleur rouge vif. Il avait déjà entendu parlé d'eux leurs caractéristiques.

« Ils renaissent de leurs cendres, c'est bien cela ? »

Harry avait dit ces quelques mots en levant enfin le regard vers le psychiatre. Ce dernier fut frappé par la couleur vive et singulière des deux émeraudes qui le fixèrent. Malgré leur couleur si particulière, on pouvait sentir la dureté de l'esprit derrière le regard. Les cernes sous les yeux du jeune homme témoignait un sommeil agité. En quelques secondes, le docteur avait comme passé Harry au rayons X et cherchait tout détail pouvant l'intéresser.

« C'est tout à fait cela. Ce sont des oiseaux de feu immortels. Enfin, ils vieillissent tout de même, jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en cendres et qu'un petit oisillon naisse de ce terreau. Autre chose te vient en tête ? ».

Le brun esquissa un léger sourire narquois.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas une allégorie de vos patients. Même si l'image de renaître de ses cendres est encourageante, celle de retourner toujours à ces cendres est quelque peu pathétique. Et puis, je ne suis pas certain que les plumes m'aillent au teint. »

Dumbledore plissa les yeux comme s'il voulait mieux voir quelque chose au loin.

« C'est une interprétation intéressante. Cela te convient si je te tutoie. Je pense qu'il est bon de créer un climat de confiance durant une hospitalisation ».

« Si je n'étais pas d'accord, je vous aurais déjà fait la remarque, il y a deux minutes, Docteur. Passons aux choses sérieuses. » Harry se redressa sur son siège tout en caressant le phénix du bout des doigts. « Combien de temps dois-je passer ici ? Et par ici, je parle à la fois de l'hôpital et de cette salle ».

Le praticien avait vite cerné à quel genre de patient il avait affaire. Heureusement, Harry Potter n'était pas son premier patient « rebelle » et tentant de se montrer comme tel.

« Puisque tes proches ainsi que le psychiatre de garde t'ayant ausculté au moment de ton arrivée à l'hôpital le juge nécessaire, tu resteras ici aussi longtemps que je le pense nécessaire. Et par ici, je parle à la fois de l'hôpital et de cette salle. Donc passons aux choses sérieuses si tu le veux bien. ».

Le visage d'Harry se raidit quelque peu et il se pencha en avant pour presque avoir sa tête entre ses cuisses.

« Tu es arrivé avant-hier soir. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui t'as conduit jusqu'ici ? »

Dumbledore vit le corps d'Harry se tendre à travers ses vêtements.

« Vous avez mon dossier en face de vous donc j'imagine que vous le savez parfaitement. » 

« Tu imagines très bien mais tu dois savoir que pour des raisons médicales et protocolaires, je suis obligé de te demander ça. Donc, pourquoi te retrouves-tu dans ce bureau aujourd'hui, Harry ? ».

Le brun se redressa brusquement, les yeux embués et les traits tirés. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se sentait toujours aussi minable qu'hier et n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir.

« Vous voulez que je commence par où : la mort de mes parents, ce qu'il s'est passé il y a huit ou bien quand j'ai décidé qu'il serait préférable que je taille les veines plutôt que de rester dans ce monde de merde ? ».

Le psychiatre posa ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes sur son bureau. Il avait réussi à faire tomber le masque froid de son patient en moins de cinq minutes. Il pouvait désormais voir les couches de souffrances enfouies en dessous. Cependant, le nombre de couches laissaient prévoir que son travail ne faisait que commencer.

« Si tu veux casser quelque chose, tu as pleins de bibelots autour de toi. Ils sont là pour ça. »

Les docteurs de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste faisaient patiemment la queue à la cafeteria. Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco n'avait pas aperçu Pansy et Blaise attablés à côté de la fenêtre malgré les appels de ses amis. Ceux-ci, se demandant pourquoi leur collègue n'avait pas voulu déjeuner avec eux, s'approchèrent de sa table solitaire avec leurs plateaux.

« Bah alors, Malefoy, on ne veut pas manger avec son Blaisounet préféré ? »

Le blond sursauta brusquement en voyant ses deux amis.

« Je suis désolé, je suis distrait en ce moment. »

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard que leur collègue ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« C'était quoi ce regard ? »

« Le regard de tes amis inquiets de tes possibles réactions depuis l'hospitalisation de ton ex-petit ami de lycée pour une tentative de suicide. » répondit Pansy.

Draco ricana en leur servant un verre d'eau.

« Bien sûr que ça m'a fait un petit choc de le voir arriver avec tout ce… sang. Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour lui mais il n'y aucun besoin de stresser pour moi. Même si Harry est mon ex, je ne me sens pas du tout responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Du moins, je ne pense lui avoir laissé un si mauvais souvenir. »

Son amie lui prit la main tendrement afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle parlait sérieusement.

« On le sait, Draco. On veut juste que tu saches que si tu as envie de parler de tout ça, on est là. On sait que ça n'a pas été facile après la fusillade entre vous et que tu as beaucoup souffert lors de votre rupture même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. »

Malefoy grimaça lorsqu'elle évoqua sa rupture avec Harry. Cela datait de sa première année de médecine. Des lustres pour ainsi dire. Blaise finit par briser le silence en évoquant leur matinée.

« Sinon, vous savez qui s'est encore faite enfler par Rogue, ce matin ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Draco.

« Ce matin, j'ai dû m'occuper de tous les touchers rectaux car j'ai classé les dossiers post-op de Rogue dans l'ordre alphabétique, au lieu de l'ordre d'arrivée à l'hôpital. Du grand Rogue. » répondit Pansy avant que ses deux collègues pouffèrent jusqu'à la fin de leurs déjeuner

Severus Rogue était le supérieur hiérarchique direct des trois médecins et était connu pour sa grande exigence. L'après-midi était plutôt calme aux urgences et Malefoy pouvait donc faire une ronde de ses dossiers en cours, notamment en psychiatrie.

Le jeune médecin devait y être affecté tout le mois prochain car c'était un de ses vœux de spécialisation. Cette ronde avait pour simple but d'évaluer l'évolution de chaque patient, de discuter avec eux, de les encourager à se diriger vers la salle commune s'ils le désiraient.

Alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans le service et de demander ses dossiers à l'infirmière en service, Draco vit une ombre arriver vers lui du coin de l'œil.

« Draco. »

Le jeune homme leva la tête pour voir Hermione Granger devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait déjà ouvert la bouche.

« Tu aurais le temps qu'on prenne un café ? ».


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui pour vous prouver ma bonne foi._

 _On avance petit à petit dans le puzzle._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impression._

 _Bisous à vous._

 _Fabinou_

Chapitre 4 : David played and it pleased the Lord

Hermione attendait sa commande au comptoir de la cafétéria et en profitait pour observer son ancien camarade de classe, assis à une table. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu Draco Malefoy, enfin si on ne comptait pas ces derniers jours. Au lycée, elle trainait toujours avec Harry et Ron Weasley. Ils étaient inséparables. Le trio s'était élargi lorsqu'Harry et Draco avait commencé à se rapprocher. Même si Ron n'avait pas compris les vrais raisons de leur nouvelle complicité, Hermione avait évidemment deviné. Au fur et à mesure de l'évolution de la relation des deux jeunes hommes, elle était progressivement devenue la confidente et conseillère conjugale de son ami, même après la fusillade.

Draco et Harry avaient deux forts caractères dont la confrontation pouvait faire des étincelles comme le témoignaient leurs scènes de ménages assez théâtrale malgré leurs jeunes âges. Cependant quand ils arrêtaient de se tirer les poils du nez, ils se complétaient de la plus belle des façon jugeait la jeune femme.

Le brune fut tirée de ses pensées par le serveur qui lui indiquait que sa commande était prête. Une fois la commande réglée, elle se dirigea vers le blond en lui tendant son breuvage.

« Et voilà, un capuccino pour Monsieur. »

« Merci. »

La conversation ne commençait pas très bien. Draco avait le nez tourné vers son café et n'avait visiblement aucune envie de lancer la discussion.

« Draco, je sais que tout ça peut te mettre dans une situation inconfortable mais… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ? »

Le regard glacial du blond croisa le sien. Hermione connaissait très bien cette froideur de façade et elle s'était attendue à rencontrer quelques difficultés dans son initiative.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Un sentiment d'étonnement apparût sur la visage de Draco. Il porta son gobelet de café jusqu'à ses lèvres et indiqua à son interlocutrice de continuer.

« Harry est … fermé. Enfin, il l'a toujours été mais depuis ce jour-là et surtout depuis que tu es parti, il s'est verrouillé à double voire triple tours. On ne sait plus rien de lui. On ne sait pas s'il va bien ou pas. Enfin, on le voit qu'il souffre mais il ne communique rien. On ne sait pas s'il voit quelqu'un ou non. On n'a plutôt l'impression d'être des accompagnants de sa vie que ses amis. Je sais que lorsque vous étiez ensemble, il avait appris à se relâcher avec toi. Je sais que tu l'as beaucoup soutenu et que vous étiez heureux et … »

Draco posa brutalement son café pour signifier son énervement.

« Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi ou sur ce que nous étions Potter et moi. » répliqua l'urgentiste. L'utilisation du nom de Harry brusqua la brune qui fronça les sourcils. « Mais si tu en savais autant sur moi que sur ton « meilleur ami », peut-être qu'il ne serait pas dans cet état, non ? »

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué par ces mots. Le blond s'en voulut presque immédiatement. Il avait tendance à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, bien qu'ils sonnait bien, lorsqu'il s'énervait.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que tout ça, cela fait remonter des choses difficiles à revivre pour moi, Hermione. ». Les yeux de Draco était brillant et n'arrivaient pas à croiser ceux de son ancienne amie. « Il m'a fait beaucoup souffrir. Plutôt sa souffrance m'a fait énormément de mal. J'ai tant essayé qu'il aille mieux Hermione, qu'il tourne la page de ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, de le protéger. Je n'étais juste pas la bonne personne pour ça. »

« Tu étais sa personne, Draco. »

Les derniers mots d'Hermione le frappèrent droit au cœur. Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était un peu, leur crédo avec Harry lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Je te demande juste une seule conversation avec lui. Un petit électrochoc pourrait peut-être lui faire du bien. »

Le blond soupira, regardant au loin tout en pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Il regarda ensuite sa montre et se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai fini ma garde. »

« Et Harry ? »

« Je vais me changer, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faudrait pas qu'il me voit dans ma tenue de travail. La dernière fois, j'ai cru qu'il allait me dévorer sur place. A plus tard, Granger. »

Hermione sourit en regardant le blond se diriger vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Elle sortit son téléphone pour prévenir Ronald de sortir de la chambre.

« L'affaire est dans la boite. »

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'Harry était seul dans sa chambre. Aucun programme de la télévision ne l'intéressait, il n'avait pas envie de lire les livres qu'Hermione lui avait ramené ni les journaux sportifs que Ron lui avait acheté. Ces quelques jours étaient tellement flous dans sa tête. Les docteurs lui avait administré de nombreux cachets pour dormir. Il ne reste réveillé que 5 heures minimum par jour et n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Dormir était l'occupation la moins fatigante et la plus chronophage qu'il avait trouvé. C'est pourquoi, il décida de se tourner vers la fenêtre et de commencer une énième sieste.

Draco, quant à lui, arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital dans une tenue de simple civil. C'était étrange de pas être vêtu de sa blouse sur son lieu de travail et encore plus étrange de se dire qu'il allait rendre visite à son ex-petit ami. Après avoir demandé son numéro de chambre à l'infirmier, il frappa doucement à la porte avant de rentrer.

Le blond s'aperçut très vite qu'Harry dormait profondément. Il se rappelait de ses nuits d'insomnies lorsqu'il était ensemble et comment il aimait le regarder lorsqu'il trouvait encore le sommeil. Il observa chaque détail de son visage détendu et remonta doucement la couverture d'une façon maternelle. Se rendant compte de ton geste, Draco se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Après ce moment caché de tendresse, le blond s'empara du dossier médical qu'il avait demandé à sa collègue et commença à le feuilleter. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les doses très importantes d'anxiolytiques, de somnifères et d'antidépresseurs mis en place par le psychiatre. Plongé dans le dossier, il ne vit pas le brun se réveiller et le regarder.

« Est-ce légal au moins de fouiller dans le dossier médical de patients sans leur autorisation ? »

L'urgentiste faillit faire tomber les feuilles qu'il avait entre les mains. Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux pendant que leurs regards s'affrontant disaient tout. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes de mutisme, Draco se leva et jeta son dossier à Harry.

« Quand celui-ci est arrivé les poignets en sang pendant que vous étiez en garde aux urgences, oui. »

Harry grimaça puis se redressa pour attraper ses lunettes et lire le dossier. Le blond décida qu'il était temps de lancer l'offensive.

« Rien d'étonnant dans ce feuillet pour un lâche et Chouinard dans ton genre, Potter. Tu aurais au moins pu écouter les conseils que je t'avais donné quand je t'ai quitté. »

Le dit 'lâche' ne prit même pas la peine de couper sa lecture et de lever ses yeux vers son ex petit-ami.

« Notre héros national ne se sent pas soutenu ? C'est l'argent peut-être qui mange ? Mais non, je suis bête, l'héritage de Papa suffit pour subvenir aux besoins de ta famille pour cinq générations. Alors, dis-moi, Potter. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie dorée ? »

La seule chose que l'on pouvait distinguer de modifié sur le visage d'Harry était un simple rictus d'amusement apparu au coin des lèvres. Le discours de Draco n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

« Ils sont même allé demander à Sirius si j'étais toxico, tu te rends compte ? »

L'air amusé qu'affichait le patient sur son visage rendait le blond fou de rage. Celui-ci attrapa son manteau pour se diriger vers la porte en lâchant une insulte en direction d'Harry au passage.

« Pas besoin de jouer au connard, Malefoy. »

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me demande qui est le plus connard de nous deux. »

« Tu votes Conservateur, quand même ».

Draco se surprit à pouffer de rire à la réplique du brun. Il secoua la tête puis se redirigea vers la porte.

« Courage Potter, sois gentil avec Granger, s'il te plait. »

La main sur la poignée, il entendit Harry marmonnait quelque chose d'à peine audible. Un frisson lui parcourut une nouvelle fois la colonne.

« Reste, s'il te plait. »

L'urgentiste soupira et se tourna vers son ex petit-ami.

« Tu es vraiment le genre de garçon qui me fait souffrir ».

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le genre de garçon dont je tombe amoureux. »


End file.
